Rebirth
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Xover with Lost boys. After the finding the death of the lost boys Angel and Spike retun to Santa Carla to bring their son home, meanwhile Xanders trying to think of anything but his life, can resist Marko's charm? Slash Spike/Angel Xander/David/Marko
1. SOS save our son

S.O.S (Save our son)

Michael, Sam, their mother, Star and Laddie sat out in the sunlight.

It was over,

They where gone,

The nightmare was over.

Or was it?

Meanwhile in Sunnydale something more scary is about to awake.

BANG

"Who move the FUCKING COFFIN?"

"Spike"

"Yes"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" growled Angel as he rolled over, Spike was a bout to get up when suddenly a wave of pain hit him hard causing him to scream.

"Spike" yelled Angel as he leapt naked out of the bed

"Get packing, we're going to Santa Carla" yelled Spike as he rushed to get dressed

"Why what's up?" asked Angel as he panicked

"Something's happed to David" said Spike

With that Angel was up, dressed and out the door. Even in the moonlight and in this emergency Angel and Spike both knew that the hunk of junk that Spike called his car would not make it.

"We're goanna need gas money" said Angel

"That's what the goodie, goodies are for" said Spike as they started the car and took off into the night. It wasn't long till they arrive at Giles's home. The Scooby gang were sat enjoying themselves when suddenly a flustered vampire came bursting in.

"No time to explain,

Me, Angel going to Santa Carla,

Our baby's in trouble,

Need gas money,

Bye" with that spike snagged some cash off the table and took off out the door.

"Spike, Angel?" Buffy said puzzled

"Santa Carla?" said Willow

"Baby?" said Xander

"Trouble?" said Giles

"come on" said Buffy as she stood up and looked at the others. "those two, on their own in a town full of people I don't think so, come on we've got to go after them" said Buffy as the others followed. Xander just got up and followed knowing no one would listen to him anyway.


	2. A father's love

A father's love

After a day or two of travelling in the night and risking the daylight Spike and Angel arrived in Santa Carla.

"This place is too familiar" said Angel as the got out the car

"Yeah just as I thought we'd gotten away" said Spike

"Come on we'd better look for David" said Angel

"Let's try the hotel" said Spike as him and Angel headed out to the rock face. It wasn't long before they found themselves at the hotel. Something was wrong it was to quiet, as they entered the main sanctuary they found a young blonde haired boy with a stake through his chest.

"Vamp?" asked Spike as Angel bent down

"Yeah and there something else, I think this Davis's mate I can smell him all over this boy" said Angel

"Fuck he must have gone off on one? He always had Angelus's temper" said Spike, suddenly a noise caused them to look up. Spike signalled to the rafters and they both jumped up. Suddenly two commando looking kids entered the room.

"Fuck he still here, I thought he'd you know…….poof" said Alan

"No two vamps are the same, remember?" said Edgar

"Yeah just look at how that bottle blonde kicked it, what was his name" said Alan

"David, yeah it would have been better if he'd gone up" said Edgar. Both frog brothers missed the low growling from both the hidden vampires.

"Calm yourself we need to follow them till they show us David's body, then we tear them apart" said Angel.

"Angelus?" asked Spike with hope in his voice

"Yes baby, something about David always brought out the demon in me" said Angelus.

It wasn't long before the frog brothers had finished burying the young man and they left the hotel followed by Spike and Angelus. The frog brothers led them straight to Michael and Sam's, just as they knocked on the door they grabbed the frog brothers and dragged them into the shadows as Sam came out. Coving their mouth Angelus told them what to say.

"Hello" said Sam

"Were over here, Sam we got some friends to help us can we come in?" asked Edgar as Angelus grabbed his side harder. Sam shrugged off his apprehension

"Yeah why not come on we got body to move" said Sam as he turned his back. Throwing the boys to the ground Angelus and Spike vamped out and raced into the house dragging Sam with them. Michael and the others tried to stop them but they were over powered and tied up by Angelus as Spike carried David into the room.

"Look what they did to our son" said Spike with a growl.

"Calm yourself baby we will bring him back" said Angelus

"What about the others?" asked Spike

"If David wants them back we'll bring them back, now first thing first we need their blood" said Angelus


	3. The boys are back

The boys are back

Xander sat quietly as Buffy and Willow screeched girl talk and Giles looked board. Soon they arrived in Santa Carla. As Giles parked the car Buffy automatically jumped into slayer mode and barked out her orders.

"Giles you talk to the locals,

Will you use you magic to try and find them,

I'll search the beach,

Xander you can take the boardwalk,

Ok we'll meet back here in an hour, if you find them use you cell to call us" said Buffy as they split up.

Xander wondered miserably down the boardwalk, just another nameless face in the crowds. Xander stopped to look up at the missing person's wall. The wall of lost hopes as the locals called it. _They wouldn't care if I was up there would they? Maybe I should just stay here_ thought Xander to himself before something caught his eye.

For the one and only time ever the Frog brothers parents we're not stoned and had opened the shop because of the lack of their sons presents.

_A comic shop, heaven _thought Xander as he went in.

Meanwhile back at Michael's Spike and Angelus had gotten what they needed and we're ready to begin.

"What are you going to do with us?" barked Edgar

"Coterie to popular belief there is a way to bring back dead vampires as we almost saw along time ago. For a master vampire you need all the blood of those who were with him last, lucky for you David wasn't a master so he only need a small amount and if he sired the others then they should arise too" said Angelus as Spike laid David down on an undamaged table.

The frog brothers started to struggle as Angelus got up and kissed Spike before he and Spike bit into their wrists.

"The blood of a sire always helps" laughed Angelus as Spike started the ceremony. The skies above flashed with lighting as they mixed their blood with the blood of the others before giving it to David. Angelus started to chant something in ancient Transylvanian, Suddenly David's body was bathed in a white light as the lighting ripped through the ceiling and hit the body, this through Angelus and Spike across the room.

"Star,

Star,

Star,

You traitorous, blood sucking BITCH" with that David leapt up and went for Star.

"DAVID"

"Dad, Angelus, what's going on?" asked David confusedly as they heard groaning as Dwayne walked in.

"Ow my head, death by stero bogus" said Dwayne

"Fuck that, try death by wet dog yuck" complained Paul as he came into the room soaking wet.

"What happed anyway? How the hell did we come back?" asked Dwayne

"My sires brought me back and in turn whoever I sired" said David as he looked at Spike and Angelus.

"So we're back?" asked Paul as he ran and kissed Dwayne

"We're back" said David

"Shit MARKO, he was in the cave, did he come back?" asked Paul as David looked at Angelus.

"Did you sire him?"

"Yes"

"Then he came back"

David looked at Paul and Dwayne

"The video shop, he doesn't know Max is dead, he will head there to find us" said Paul with that they all took of to the boardwalk in search of their lost brother.


	4. What was once lost is now found

What was once lost is now found

As David and the others had suspected Marko had arisen and was quite confused. He remembered the cave, the Frog brothers, the stake, the pain, David running off and then David telling him the Frogs fucked up and that he loved him before he fished the job.

_So I'm dead? Again? Or would this be for real? If I'm dead then why am I still in Santa Carla? Fuck yeah I forgot, Murder capital of the world of course hell would look like this, well to me hell is life with out David. Ok, Ok am I dead? If so whys it look like Santa Carla? If not then the boardwalk will still be there, which means the Video store will be there, which means Max will be there. Bad Idea, lets see what else, the comic store if I know David and I do he will want revenge, since the comic shop is basically the Frog brothers then David will be there. Ok that's we're I'm heading _thought Marko.

Little did Marko realise that he had automatically walked down to the boardwalk and to Max's while he thought.

_Oh fuck I'm here, Max's closed? Ok Marko calm down that's not usual, if David's done something wrong Max's always shows up. _

_BUT it's closed. _

_Ok Marko get a grip, the comic shop is open and that's we're I was going. Ok I'm dead the frog boys aren't here and their parents aren't stoned. Wait a minute the guy in the corner reading the horror comics, he's an innocent I'm saved I'm not dead. Hell is for the dammed and he defiantly isn't. Though I'm not sure if looking that hot isn't illegal. Fuck where did that come from? Ok I love David but this guy is hot and he looks lost. Wonder if David wants to threesome? _Mused Marko in his head unaware that the young man was watching him.

Once Marko had finished mentally reprimanding himself he noticed he was being watched, Marko smiled at the young man.

"Hi, I'm Marko"

"Xander" said the young man

"Sorry just being friendly" said Marko as he went to walk away.

"Hey wait, sorry. I'm just not used to people talking to me, at or over me but never to me. It used to piss me off so they stopped listing to me too" said Xander

"Family and friends?"

"Family…lets see, drunken alcoholic, child abuser for a father as for my mother she doesn't care. As For my friends their the worst culprits" said Xander sadly

"You know, my lover David once said family isn't who you are born to, it's who you feel safe and accepted by" said Marko as he put his arm round Xander's shoulders.

Xander looked shocked and surprised.

"You ok?" asked Marko

"Yeah I don't know why I didn't think you'd have a boyfriend. Look at you, your every gay guys wet dream, young, hot, cute and cool, of course some guy would have picked you up by now" said Xander sadly as he went to leave.

"Hey, don't be sorry, I take that as a complement and for the record David and I have an open relationship. We mess around with the other two boys in the group sometimes. Anyway Davis would love you or more to the point love to watch you with me. What do you say? Do you want to become a part of a family that cares about you?" asked Marko.

"Yeah" said Xander before Marko kissed him.

"Whoa look like our little brothers been busy right David" said Paul

Suddenly there was a gust of wind, and then Marko ended up on his back, on the floor with a very happy David on top of him with his tongue down Marko's throat.

"Wow what a show, Hi I'm Paul and this is my partner Dwayne and that is David" said Paul with a smile

"I'm Xander" said Xander as David looked up

"Nice to meet you brother" said David with a grin before getting up, putting his arm round Xander and them all leaving


End file.
